


Homecoming

by Southern_Heaven



Series: Sheldon/Penny Drabbles 2009 [6]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Community: sheldon_penny, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Heaven/pseuds/Southern_Heaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She placed it on her head and gave her best beauty queen wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

"Leonard instructed me to bring this over to you when you arrived home," Sheldon said, proffering a packing tape covered box, "the Fed-Ex delivery man left this with us. "

Penny dropped her bag to the floor and pulled her keys out of the door. With Sheldon still attempting to hand the box to her, she used a key to rip the box open. She extracted a dented metal tiara covered in rhinestones.

"It's my crown from when I was homecoming queen. I'm reading for a part as the snotty prom queen and I figured it would help me get into character." She placed it on her head and gave her best beauty queen wave.

"I do not understand what benefits wearing a gaudy party accessory to rehearse could offer."

"I dunno, Sheldon. It helps me remember what it was like."

He set the box on the floor at her feet and turned to return to his apartment.

"Hey Sheldon, do you want to read the part of the Prom King?"

Sheldon halted and turned back to look at Penny.


End file.
